Reformation
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Sora's fresh out of juvenile detention for a crime he didn't commit, and is less than happy. Will a certain auburn-haired girl he meets soften him up? AU. SoKai, RokuNami, some TerQua and CloTi. Rated T for language, themes and possible violence and/or blood. DISCONTINUED.
1. Out

_**An all-new story while I come up with new ideas for others. This is the first time I've written a fic like this, and this is just my short introduction. Hope you like it!**_

There was a car waiting for me when I got past the iron gates. That was weird. I shifted my nondescript bag on my shoulder and walked cautiously towards the black car.

The driver's door opened up; out stepped a tall blonde man with deep blue eyes. His shirt and pants were a utilitarian black, but his shirt bore a silver wolf design on it. His name was Cloud. My uncle Cloud.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

"Coming to get you," Cloud replied in an infuriatingly calm tone of voice. "Didn't you know?"

I shook my head, my blue eyes cold.

Cloud laughed shortly. "Of course you didn't. You've been incarcerated for three years. Stupid me." He opened the passenger door of his black BMW. "Come on, get in."

I huffed irritably but obeyed, albeit sullenly.

I should probably explain. My name is Sora Hikari, convicted killer.

Now, before you get all self-righteous, I didn't _actually_ kill anyone. My asshole of a brother Vanitas conned me into helping him rob a house. Unfortunately for us it was the house of Eraqus, the resident king of paranoia. He shot my brother in the chest, freaked out, dropped the gun and bolted, leaving me with my brother's body. Of course, when the cops got there, they saw me, my dead brother, and the gun that killed him lying next to me. Guess who they arrested? Me, that's who.

I got stitched up by the corrupt justice system in Hollow Bastion, where I grew up. They produced evidence that proved without doubt that I'd killed my brother…from a guy who lived ten blocks away.

Regardless, I was sent into juvenile detention for three years. Why only three? Because I had no previous charges. I got sent to the Castle Oblivion Detention Centre, which was a low-security centre for first-time offenders. Still, my time in there had hardened me up, and not in a good way.

Now I was out, and, apparently, going off to live with my uncle Cloud, his wife Tifa, and his son, my cousin, Roxas. Cloud filled me in on his family as we drove to his house.

He was just getting to how his first marriage, to a girl named Aerith, broke down, when I cut him off, saying, "Look, I don't really care about your life, OK? I just got out of a fucking _prison_! For a crime I didn't commit! So forgive me if I don't really give a shit about what's been happening in your life during the three years I was in there!"

If Cloud wasn't driving, he would've given me a long look. Instead he sighed. "Fine. I'll shut up. Besides, you'll see it for yourself soon."

_Great,_ I thought sarcastically. _Let the fun begin._

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	2. Her

_**Here we go again! Now, some of you may have noticed that I removed the RokuShi bit from the summary. Why, you ask? You'll see.**_

We were greeted by a dark-haired, _very_ buxom woman when Cloud opened the door to his house. My guess was it was his wife, Tifa. My guess was confirmed when the two of them started making out, oblivious to my presence. I grimaced. I _really_ didn't need to see this.

Evidently Cloud saw it, because he guiltily detached himself from his wife. "Sorry. Introductions. Sora, this is my gorgeous wife Tifa." That earned him a loving glance from her. "Tifa, this is my nephew Sora Hikari."

Tifa walked calmly towards me and extended a slender hand. "Welcome to Radiant Garden, Sora."

I grunted noncommittally.

Sensing that I wasn't going to shake hands, Tifa huffed slightly and walked towards the staircase. "Roxas! Xion! Come down here!"

There was a shuffling of feet on the second floor as my new family came down. The boy, Roxas, had spiky blonde hair, a trait he inherited from his father, apparently. His eyes, like mine, were a deep blue; his clothes suggested he was a skater, while there was a bandage on his left arm. I raised my eyebrow when I saw it. In CO, bandages on the wrist meant one thing… I'll let you guess what that thing is.

The girl (the one Cloud never told me about) had short black hair and blue eyes. She was much shorter than Roxas, suggesting that she was younger. She wore mostly black, which suggested something else to me. Again, I'm gonna let you guess.

I elbowed my uncle as they walked down the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me about her?" I pointed slightly at Xion, speaking through clenched teeth.

Cloud looked at me. "In all honesty, I forgot." He walked forward to his family, putting his hands on his children's shoulders. "Sora, I'd like you to meet Roxas and his half-sister Xion."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Half-sister?"

"Well…" Cloud laughed somewhat awkwardly. "Roxas is the, uh, by-product of my first marriage, to Aerith. Xion is my child with Tifa."

"Why are you so awkward when you're talking about Aerith while I'm around?" Tifa asked, her hands on her hips. "You know I don't really care about the fact that you've been married before."

Roxas gave me a sympathetic look. "You wanna get away from here? I bet my friends would like to meet you."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

**KH**

"So who are your friends, exactly?" I asked Roxas as the two of us, accompanied by Xion, walked towards the skate park.

"Well, there's Riku, the resident pretty-boy," Roxas replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He has girls falling all over him on a regular basis," Xion chimed in.

"Right…"

"Then there's Axel, who's arguably my best friend," Roxas continued.

"And is also a mild pyromaniac," his half-sister added.

"How the hell can you be a 'mild pyromaniac'?"

"Ya know, I've been asking myself the same thing for a long time. Anyway, there's also Kairi, who's like a walking, talking beam of flowery rainbow sunshine."

"Happy-go-lucky?"

"Not exactly," Xion disagreed. "She just makes people feel better, usually by accident."

"Accident?"

"Her mere presence is enough to make any person, man or woman, feel ten times greater than ever they did before," Roxas proclaimed in a melodramatic tone, which made Xion giggle. For my part, I smiled for the first time in three years.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Well…" Roxas blushed suddenly.

Xion rolled her eyes. "Naminé. She's an amateur artist. She's always drawing in her notebook. Also, Roxas is slightly in love with her."

"Slightly?" I asked incredulously, looking at my tomato-red cousin.

Roxas laughed awkwardly. He broke off when he spotted a small group of people sitting near a bench. "There they are!" He said it in a hurry, as if he _really_ wanted to talk about something else.

"Hey!" A chorus of greetings came at us.

Dimly, I heard Roxas introducing me to his friends. Not that I was paying much attention to him. I was busy looking at a girl.

No. Not _a_ girl.

_The_ girl.

_**Yep, very short and sweet.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	3. Apology

**I'm sorry to say this, but this story is dead. May it rest in peace. I just…don't have the ambition to finish it.**

** Eagle-eyed readers will notice that this is the same information twice over, but I just cannot finish either of these stories.**

** In other news, other stories I have on hiatus, notably 'Agony and Ecstasy', 'Wait, What?' and (though it's not on official hiatus) 'Life in Kingdom Hearts' will hopefully return soon. Also, newer stories like 'I Wish!' and 'Tumblr Crushing' should have new chapters in the coming weeks.**

** Furthermore, my poll for which ship I should write for next is still open, though I will be writing a one-shot for TerQua (which no-one has voted for) soon, after inspiration from a piece of fanart.**

** I apologise for cancelling these stories, but I can do no more.**

** Yours faithfully,**

** Gohan Roxas**


End file.
